sexandthecityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sex wie ein Mann
Sex wie ein Mann ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Carrie Bradshaw schreibt für den New Yorker die Columne "Sex and the City". Sie und ihre drei Freundinnen sind über dreißig und alle Single. Jede von ihnen geht anders mit der Situation um. Während Samantha ohne Interesse an einer Beziehung mit jedem Mann Sex hat, versucht Charlotte durch dezente Zurückhaltung den Partner fürs Leben zu finden. Miranda sieht in jedem Mann ein Arschloch und hat hin und wieder One Night Stands, wobei sie bei keinem Aufrichtigkeit erwartet. Dahingegen glaubt Carries schwuler Freund Stanford, dass es nur in der Homosexuellen Gemeinschaft noch Liebe geben würde. Handlung Die englische Journalistin Elizabeth kommt nach New York und trifft in einer Galerie den Investmentbanker Tim. Sie verlieben sich in einander und haben viele romantische Dates. Nachdem sie zusammen ein Haus besichtigt haben, will er sie seinen Eltern vorstellen, doch dann meldet er sich nicht mehr und Elizabeth kann ihn nicht mehr erreichen. Die Engländerin versteht nicht, dass dieses Verhalten in New York das Ende der Beziehung bedeutet. Carrie beschreibt, dass es zehntausende schöner, großartiger Frauen in New York gibt, doch keinen einzigen großartigen Mann. Es folgen meherere Einblendungen von Männern und Frauen, die verschiedene Meinungen dazu haben. In einer Bar feiern Carrie, Miranda, Charlotte und Samantha Mirandas Geburtstag. Dabei werden Carries Freundinnen vorgestellt. Samantha ist die älteste von ihnen, die mit jedem Mann schläft, der ihr gefällt und sich nicht für eine feste Beziehung interessiert. Miranda erzählt von ihrem letzten Date. Der Sex sei großartig gewesen, doch dann wollte er ihr Gedichte vorlesen, was sie nicht interessierte. Im Gespräch darum kommt Carrie der Gedanke, wie es wohl wäre, einmal Sex wie ein Mann zu haben. Carrie geht mit ihrem Freund Stanford Blatch essen. Er sagt, es gäbe nur noch in der Homosexuellen Gemeinschaft die wirkliche Liebe. Stanford ist Agent, der sich nur auf einen Klienten konzentriert - ein männliches Unterwäschemodel. Er entdeckt schließlich hinter Carrie "die Liebe ihres Lebens", Kurt Harrington. Carrie hatte mehrere Dates mit ihm, als sie 26, 29 und 31 war, doch er verließ sie jedes mal und Carrie weinte sich bei Stanford aus. Stanford versucht sie davon abzubringen, Kurt anzusprechen, doch sie redet sich heraus damit, auf die Toilette zu müssen und spricht Kurt an, den sie als den besten Sex ihres Lebens bezeichnet. Sie verabreden sich noch für den gleichen Nachmittag bei ihm. Nachdem Carrie später von ihm Oralsex bekommen hat und er das gleiche nun von ihm möchte, redet sie sich damit heraus, dass sie noch arbeiten müsste und geht, wobei sie sich großartig fühlt. Auf der Straße stößt sie mit einem Mann zusammen, ihre Tasche fällt herunter und er hilft ihr, alles aufzuheben, unter anderem Kondome. Carrie findet ihn sehr attraktiv. Später am Abend trifft sie sich mit Skipper Johnston, einem netten jungen Mann, der seit einem Jahr keinen Sex hatte, weil er einfach zu nett und romantisch ist. Denn die Frauen wollen Arschlöcher. Er fragt sie, ob sie nicht eine ledige Freundin hätte, die sie mit ihm verkuppeln würde, und Carrie schlägt ihm Miranda vor, obwohl sie weiß, dass Miranda Skipper hassen würde, da sie alle Männer für Arschlöcher hält. Charlotte hat an diesem Abend ein Date mit Capote Duncan - einem notorischen Jungesellen - und sagt deshalb das Treffen mit ihren Freundinnen ab. Carrie trifft sich im derzeit angesagten Club mit Miranda und Skipper. Miranda mag ihn nicht und verdreht alle seine Sätze, um ihn als Arschloch darzustellen. Carrie trifft bein Ankommen auf Kurt der ihr sagt, wie toll er es fände, dass sie endlich versteht, welche Art von Beziehung er sich wünscht - nämlich Sex ohne irgendwelche Bindungen. Carrie fühlt sich mit einem mal gar nicht mehr so toll, da sie eigentlich wollte, dass er sich so schlecht fühlt wie sie selbst. Samantha kommt hinzu und macht Carrie auf den Mann aufmerksam, mit dem Carrie am Nachmittag zusammengestoßen ist. Samantha will Mr. Big aufreißen - das ist der erste Moment, in dem Carrie ihn so nennt. Charlotte hatte einen angenehmen Abend mit Capote Duncan und spielt die Unnahbare. Er zeigt ihr in seiner Wohnung verschiedene Gemälde und küsst sie. Als es intimer wird, entschuldigt sie sich damit, dass sie früh aufstehen müsste und er reagiert sehr verständnisvoll. Duncan hilft ihr ins Taxi und verabredet sich mit ihr für den nächsten Samstag, doch dann steigt er plötzlich dazu und fährt mit. Als Charlotte ihn fragt, erklärt er ihr, dass er verstehen würde, woher sie käme und dafür Respekt hätte, doch er bräuchte unbedingt noch Sex. Samantha macht sich unmissverständlich an Mr. Big heran, doch er hat kein Interesse an ihr. Miranda und Skipper verlassen den Club und sie erklärt ihm, dass er wirklich nett wäre. Eigentlich will sie nichts mit ihm anfangen, doch dann landen beide im Bett miteinander. Während dessen ist Samantha mit Capote Duncan in seiner Wohnung. Bevor sie Sex haben, erklärt er ihr, dass er früh aufstehen müsste und sie deshalb nicht über Nacht bleiben kann. Samantha tut, als würde ihr das nichts ausmachen, doch man sieht ihrem Gesicht an, dass es sie verletzt. Carrie versucht während dessen vergeblich, ein Taxi zu bekommen, doch dann hält Mr. Bigs schwarze Limousine neben ihr und er nimmt sie mit. Während sie zu ihrer Wohnung fahren, fragt er Carrie aus. Als sie ihm von dem Experiment erzählt, dass Frauen auch Sex wie Männer haben könnten - ohne Gefühle - sagt er, er wäre nicht so. Und ob sie jemals verliebt gewesen wäre. Das macht Carrie nachdenklich. Nachdem sie ausgestiegen ist, läuft sie noch einmal zurück und fragt ihn, ob er jemals verliebt gewesen wäre und Big sagt "abso-fucking-lutely". Zentrale Frage *Ist es wahr? Geben Frauen in New York wirklich die Suche nach der Liebe zugunsten von Macht auf? Personen und Paare *Carrie Bradshaw - Kurt Harrington *Miranda Hobbes - Skipper Johnston *Samantha Jones - Capote Duncan *Charlotte York - Capote Duncan *Mr. Big *Stanford Blatch *Elizabeth *Tim Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episode